Alone with Anais
by m3atbuns
Summary: Logan's first time being alone with Anais. Will he like it and take care of his baby sister while Gumball, Darwin, Richard, And Nicole are away? Or will he treat her almost as bad as Gumball and Darwin did? (18 Only) (Not finished)


It was just an ordinary Saturday afternoon in Elmore. Nicole and Richard were about ready to go on a trip to wherever they said they were going, but before they left, Nicole had to go over some important things; like being responsible. Gumball and Darwin were over at a friends', so it was just Logan and Anais alone together.

"Don't worry, Mom! I'll be fine! Go on and have fun with Dad!" Logan cheerfully exclaimed, pushing his mother outside near the car.

Her ears dropped, unsure if she should leave. "Are you sure you can handle this? You're only 12 and this is your first time being alone with Anais. Can you be a good boy and watch your little sister for us?" She kneeled down to her son's height, giving his head small and gentle rubs.

He smiled, nodding his head. "Yes, ma'am! I won't let you down, mom!"

"Alright then, I guess. There's some money under the cushions on the couch if you guys want to order pizza. And make sure Gumball and Darwin are back by 10:30."

Logan, being his childish and affectionate self, gave Nicole a heart-warming hug. She happily returned it, only she had given him a kiss on his forehead, "Bye sweetie!" Both her and Richard waved at him as she opened the door to the car.

"Bye-bye!" He waved back at them, watching them as they drove off, "Hope they time to call and check on us.." He opened the front door and walked in, only to be stopped by Anais, who had her arms crossed.

* * *

**Lemon Scene (+18 Only)**

"Close the door. You remember what mom told you about leaving the door open."

"I know that." He closed the door, not turning his attention away from the small pink bunny.

"Alright, now before we do anything," She started off. "No diaper, no going to sleep early than normal, no leash, and never. Under /ANY/ circumstances, chew my food for me. Got it?"

Logan exclaimed, patting her head. "Don't worry, sis. None of that will happen with me." He mumbled to himself, "I hope I don't forget any of that.."

"Now that we're alone, how about we make this worth while, hm?" She replied in a seductive tone, which caught Logan's attention. He's heard her talk to him in that tone for quite a while now.

"W-what do you mean?" He slowly backed up against the door, but remembered that he had locked it when he closed it. _Oh man, _Was all he could think before she dragged him upstairs into their room and closed the door, turning off the lights.

Logan didn't like the dark too much, but it didn't matter to him anymore. "Anais? What's going on? I can't see anythi-," He was cut off by a finger pressing against his lips.

"Shh, it'll be okay. There's nobody here but us. Now, Logan. I'm only going to do this once, but if I like-No. Love it? Then I /might/ consider doing this again.~" Her hand reached down to the zipper on his pants, starting to unzip it.

Logan's eyes widened, though nobody could see it. "W-wait, Anais..! Aren't you a little young for this?" He remembered that Tobias had told him about sex during lunch. Gumball had told him about talking to him, but he didn't seem to understand why. Now he does.

"Relax, Logan. I'm not gonna go /that/ far. I know the risks of going too far." She pulled out his member which was now beginning to become erect as her hand began to clutch onto it.

"_A-Anais...Not so f-fast.._" He covered his mouth, trying to clear out the soft moans from escaping his mouth. "_I-it feels weird, but really a-amazing at the same t-time. I'm n-not sure if I can l-last long.._"

"No worries. It's supposed to feel this way," Her soft paws were starting to slowly pump his hardened member, causing him to grip the sheets on the bed.

"_H-hold on, sis..how do you k-know about t-these things_?" He couldn't keep his eyes open from the pleasure Anais was giving him with her strokes.

"Surprisingly, there was a book about these things and what they do. Either that or I've just been eavesdropping on Gumball and Darwin during their little 'moments'," Anais brought her head to his member and opened her mouth, wrapping it around the head of Logan's cock. As a response, Logan let out a louder gasp of pleasure. "_Aah! Anais!_"

Anais paid no attention to him since she was enjoying herself too much as it is. This was her first time doing anything like this. All she really wanted to do now was savor the moment. Knowing that she couldn't take all of him in her mouth, she decided to put half of him in her mouth. Her mind began to ponder, wondering how long it would be before he finished while she was bobbing her head on his member. She soon pulled away, giving Logan small licks against the tip, causing it to slightly twitch.

Logan was enjoying this as much as he could. Little did he know, there was much more to it than this. "_Anais, s-something's coming! I'm... I'm-!"_ He held onto the sheets as tightly as he could, trying to finish up his sentence, but couldn't.

Being prepared, Anais felt the sudden stream of sticky, warm liquid shoot inside her mouth, filling it. She slowly pulled away and swallowed every last bit of his semen, not wanting to waste any of it, "I never expected you taste this good, Logan.~" she licked her lips, admiring the taste. "Now, let's go on ahead and put your little or should I say, big 'friend' away, hm?" She turned the lights back on, giving his member a small kiss.

"Y-yeah. _Sure.._" That little experience he just had almost tuckered him out.

* * *

**Lemon over.**

After their bath and Anais wasn't asleep yet, Logan looked down at his wristwatch. 2 hours and 15 minutes had passed. 15 more minutes left. It was almost time for Logan to call his brothers and tell them to come back home like his mother told him to do before she left with Richard.

He picked up the house phone, "Hey, Anais? I'm gonna go ahead and call Gumball and Darwin and tell 'em to come back, alright?"

"Alright, Lo-Lo!" She called back down while she was upstairs in the bathroom, getting dressed.

Logan smiled at the new nickname she gave him and mumbled to himself, "Mom should leave me alone with her more often." Dailing his older brother's number, he waited for him to answer his phone.

"Hello, this is Gumball speaking." _Well, duh. Who else would it be?, _Logan thought to himself.

"Hey Gumball. It's me, Logan."

"Logan! We were just talking about you, lil' bro!"

This quickly got his attention, his reaction soon disappearing. Why would Gumball and his friends talk about him? "..Y-you were?"

Darwin could hear the nervousness in his younger brother's voice through the phone, "Give me that! You're making him nervous!" Gumball handed the phone over to his boyfriend. [A/N: Yes, Gumball and Darwin are a couple in this story. And Darwin is the girl in their relationship.] Darwin held the phone to his ear, if anyone could see his ears, "Don't fret, little one. Penny just wanted to know if someone has your heart or not." This question caught Logan off guard.

"Well-I uhm..." His voice trailed off.

Gumball tried at getting the phone back from Darwin, but he turned away. "It's okay, I won't tell."

"I don't exactly have a...crush on anyone at school.." He scratched the back of his head, afraid to even think about telling him. Anais came downstairs in her Pjs, taking the phone.

"Listen, Darwin. It's almost 10:30, so get your lazy butts back here or no pizza!" She retorted.

"Alright, alright!" They both hung up at the same time.

Logan forgot all about the pizza, "Oh no! I forgot about the pizza!"

"No worries, Lo-Lo. I thought ahead and called the pizza guy 5 minute-" She was interupped by the sound of knocking on the door. "Oh! That must be him now." She exclaimed, opening the door.

"2 pepperoni and cheese pizzas."

"Right. Here ya go!" She handed the money to the pizza delivery guy.

"Aren't you guys a little young to be ordering pizza?"

Anais chucking, a small sly grin growing onto her face. "Yes. Yes we are." [A/N: See what I did there?]

"Have a nice day!" And with that, he left and got ran over by Gumball and Darwin.

Gumball being the first to speak, while holding Darwin's fin. "We're here!"

After a few minutes, say 5-10 minutes of eating pizza, Darwin yawned and walked back upstairs, followed by Gumball, who was also tired. The only people left downstairs were the other couple.

Holding his hand, Anais looked up into his eyes. "Hey Logan?"

"Hm?"

She leaned over, giving him a kiss on his cheek, scooting over in his lap. "Thank you."

"Anytime, sis. Anytime."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**THE END!**

* * *

**Alright guys. This is my very first "M" rated fanfic. I'm not really good at these things enough as it is..R&R! No flames. Flames will NEVER be accepted. Ever.**


End file.
